The Big Day And The Great Surprise
by despairing.soul
Summary: The morning disappearance of L makes Light irritated and worried - he hates staying uninformed. But when his lover finally comes back... it seems that things will never be the same again. Especially that after the Big Day comes the Great Surprise. Is a miracle going to happen? Could it be that the family is becoming bigger...? M for mature and weird content, full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Although one of my stories is still in progress (Seducing The Brunette), I decided to start publishing my another multi-chapter story. This one is the last in the after-Enemies or Lovers? universe (I still have one one-shot to upload for the Valentine's Day, however). It can be treated like a sequel or a seperate fanfiction - you may read it without knowing the previous plot. What is the most important to write in this note are the warnings, though. The rating for this story is M because of the several adult themes which will appear on the way. Another thing is that the content will be rather... _weird_. The idea used here is not anything new - there are plenty of fics with the same motive. However, I wanted to write my own version. I would ask you for one thing - no flames, please. I am aware of the fact that not everyone will like the idea presented here and that's alright. But if you don't like something (connected with the motive itself, of course), just leave. Yet, if you have some remarks, I'll be happy to hear from you ;).**

**OOCness (because it's already kinda a sequel) and lots of fluff :3 **

**I guess, that's everything I wanted to write here... Enjoy the short introduction!**

* * *

><p>That day Light woke up in the bed all alone. He felt a needle of disappointment because recently L hadn't had any case and usually would stay beside him to wake him up with a kiss after sensing that the boy was on the border between java and dream.<p>

But today was different and his lover wasn't accompanying him.

The teen stretched and yawned slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he stood up carefully and made the bed. He didn't know where Ryuuzaki had gone but he could have at least cleaned up his part of the bed. Light frowned doing all the job which wasn't that easy because their bed was truly king-sized.

The boy took his bathrobe and left the bedroom tightening it around his waist. He headed downstairs for the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Light passed by the studio on his way but surprisingly he didn't find his boyfriend there. Feeling that his mood was quickly being decreased, he set his teeth and sat on a bar stool near the table waiting for water to boil.

Where the hell could he be wandering that early in the morning...?, he was wondering patting nervously the counter and frowning. He was longing for his morning kiss. Lawliet had never forgotten to give him one even if he'd already left the bed.

But now it seemed that the detective wasn't home which was pissing the boy off because his lover hadn't even bothered to inform him that he would be absent in the morning. And Light _hated_ staying uninformed.

Oh, he's going to be explaining himself and I am looking forward to hearing _all_ of his excuses..., the teen narrowed his eyes clearing the cup and heading for the bathroom.

After his shower nothing changed - he was still alone at home and Ryuuzaki was nowhere to be found.

So all Light did was taking the vacuum cleaner and starting hovering all the rooms. When he was annoyed or frustrated he would always start cleaning all the apartment up. And as usually, he completely lost his sense of time - passing.

After finishing his job in the living room, he switched off the equipment wiping off the drop of sweat from his forehead and placing his hand on hip.

'I probably shouldn't say that but I find Raito-kun truly _sexy_ when he plays in being a maid' he suddenly heard in his ear some low voice and jumped up grasping his heart and letting out a quiet scream. He felt that L's arms wrapped around his waist and his back stayed clung to his lover's chest. His fists clenched involuntarily in a cold but clear annoyance. Clear enough for L to comprehend that his boyfriend was badly pissed off.

'What is it, Raito-kun?' He asked placing a butterfly kiss behind Light's ear. 'Why are you silent...?'

The boy stubbornly wasn't answering and kept on staring forward trying hard to resist the urge to get his morning kiss.

'Is it because I left without saying anything perhaps...?' The detective quickly found out the reason for Light's strange behavior. 'And I didn't revive our little morning ritual as well... Oh, _what a bad, bad boyfriend I am_...' He turned the teen around to face him and kissed him deeply (much more satisfyingly than usually) in apology taking the cute apron and scarf off Light's body and head. 'You looked truly adorable while being dressed up like that but it doesn't suit the following scene...' he stated stroking the boy's cheek.

'What are you talking about?' Light asked suspiciously barely keeping the sulky expression on his face but his blush was ruining most of his efforts.

'I've got a very important question to you, Yagami Light...' L smiled pecking lightly his lips and kneeling in front of the boy.

'Lawliet, what is going on?!' The teen started feeling anxiety not understanding yet what the detective was insinuating.

'You're still really young... But I don't want to wait any longer, Light-chan...' L reached for something to his jeans' pocket. 'Yagami Light, my only love, will you marry me...?' That "something" appeared to be a little black box. And after opening it, the teen saw that it contained a simple engagement ring.

And yes, the ring was made of white gold.

Light started crying.

He kneeled down in front of Ryuuzaki being probably completely unaware of the salty drops which were flowing down his cheeks. His sight was a blur. All he could see was the pale face of the only man he truly ever loved.

'H-how could I-I s-say n-no...?' He hardly articulated. 'Eru-san... Yes, yes...!'

Lawliet smiled wiping tenderly Light's tears off and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead while his second hand was occupied by slipping the engagement ring on the teen's finger.

Light slowly dropped his sight eying the real proof of what had just happened. Then he slowly looked up on L again.

'Oh my god...' He whispered clenching his left hand. L only smiled widely pulling the boy to himself and stroking lightly his soft hair.

'I must be the luckiest person on this world having such a beautiful and clever fiancé' he murmured breathing in Light's delicate scent. '_Mine _in every possible for human way...' He grasped the teen's chin and kissed him delicately holding his waist tightly and closely to himself. 'My Light-chan… will you adopt my name as yours on the day of our wedding...?' He brushed away a couple of unruly wisps out of the teen's forehead.

'I will be honored being permitted to, Lawliet' Light whispered burying his face into the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck. 'What made you propose to me? What makes me that special that the greatest detective on this world asks me to marry him?' He clambered up on L's lap clinging to him with all his body.

'That's the unnecessary question, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki murmured. 'You are the only person I've ever had such strong feelings and desires for and therefore you're the only one I would ever be willing to marry. You're the one to have shown me that I actually am capable of feeling. It's only you who matters...'

Light shut his eyes trying hard not to let the tears appear again. The thing L had just said made him feel extremely happy and special. He knew that this detective was the one he wanted to spend every minute of his remaining life with.

'L...' He breathed out. 'I am looking forward to becoming yours forever...'

'No need to put it aside in time, is it?' Lawliet chuckled embracing the boy and being just happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm coming back to this fic. Even though the content is weird, I really enjoy writing it. This is the completely new level of L and Light's relationship and love :3**

**The first lemon appears here (a lot more will appear on the way). Writing such scenes for this couple comes to me surprisingly easy xD**

* * *

><p>'Excuse me, what have you just said?' Light at first thought that he had just misheard. And L started regretting bringing up that particular topic.<p>

'I said that it wouldn't be a bother if Raito-kun dressed up in a wedding dress for our big day...' He repeated keeping emotionless expression.

‚_Are you mad, Lawliet_?' Light hissed shaking from the anger. 'I am _male _for fuck's sake! And I may be homosexual but I am not _swishy_!' He crossed his arms feeling greatly offended. 'I cannot believe that you could actually come up with such crazy idea! I'm sorry but I am not a girl!' He turned his back to the detective and set his teeth.

L sighed soundlessly and came to the boy embracing him from behind.

'I am sorry, Light-chan. I didn't mean to offend you. And I wouldn't exchange you for any girl on this world.' He assured pecking lightly his neck.

'I can wear a white suit, though' the teen whispered leaning against his lover. 'Will this satisfy you, L?'

'Almost' Ryuuzaki smiled knowing that the boy wasn't mad at him anymore.

'_Almost_?' Light frowned again ready to get angry anytime. 'I've already told you that there is no way-'

'I am not referring to the dress, Raito-kun' L murmured burying his face in the boy's hair.

'Then what the hell are you talking about?' He was running out of his patience. The detective turned him around and grasped his chin forcing the teen to look into his eyes.

'I want you to wear a coronet made of white lilies, carnations and roses for our wedding day, Light-kun. Am I asking for too much again...?' He was staring intensively at the boy in his arms. His face was only inches away from his boyfriend's. He fought the urge to curve his lips in a smirk seeing how Light's cheeks reddened.

'N-no... I guess, coronet is okay...' The teen lost it completely when their lips finally met. He melted in Ryuuzaki's arms letting him continue on kissing him, not caring anymore about anything.

'I am truly looking forward to seeing my beautiful bride by my side when we've finally become married to see your flushed face, tears in the corners of your caramel eyes, wide smile and to kiss you in front of the others to show them all that you are mine and mine alone' L whispered picking Light up as if they were married already. 'And when we've come to our little hut by the sea to spend our honeymoon there, I am going to take you in my arms just the way I am doing it right now and cross the doorstep together just to take you right away to the bed where you're going to spend the best night of your entire life, Light-chan' the detective murmured slowly making their way to the bedroom. 'Would you like to know now what I am going to do next?' He whispered huskily in Light's ear.

The teen captured his mouth in a response letting out a soft moan and wrapping his arms around L's neck.

Saying no at this point? No way!

L laid him gently on the bed and clambered on top of him caressing lightly his red cheeks. Light sighed reaching out his arms and wrapping them around the detective above him, pulling him closer to himself and giving him a delicate kiss. He wanted affection and tenderness. L understood his craves perfectly moving with his mouth to the teen's neck and placing hundreds of little kisses which made the boy moan quietly. Light sighed deeply with eyes half lidded and decided to repay his lover a bit for his gentle caresses.

He slowly lifted up L's shirt and slipped his hands underneath the soft material touching his skin and pinching shyly his already erect nipples. Ryuuzaki gasped feeling Light's fingers and ground his hips into the teen in response.

'...mhmmm... L... Too hot...' Light groaned loudly throwing back his head when Lawliet repeated the treatment. The detective smirked unbuttoning the boy's shirt in agonizingly slow pace. 'M-more... Goddammit!' Light wrapped his legs around L's waist rubbing himself shamelessly and panting. Ryuuzaki finally obliged the plea and striped him off the unnecessary clothing. '...ah, _L_...' Light moaned and arched his back when he felt the detective's tongue around his nipples. 'S-stop teasing...' L raised his head to see the teen's flushed face. All he saw was the mixture of need, eagerness and sexual frustration.

'Don't be so impatient, Light-chan' he chuckled. 'Enjoy this foreplay more, darling. After all, I am presenting you what you're going to obtain on our wedding night... And this is just a beginning' he whispered huskily.

'If y-you don't h-hurry the f-fuck up, I'll cum before you've e-even entered m-me...!' He stammered out.

'You can cum as many times as you want, until you've passed out, my love.' L kissed him again unfastening his pants and slipping his hand under his boxers and grabbing his semi-erect member. He swallowed Light's delicious moans and started pumping the quickly hardening organ.

'L... Too much clothes, take it off' Light demanded trying to keep the rests of his composure and pulling Ryuuzaki's shirt impatiently. The detective quickly threw off all his clothes and bent over his sweet and already naked uke.

'This is such a lovely sight, Light-chan... I won't ever get bored of it' he murmured trailing his digit along Light's stomach and making him twitch.

'L...' The teen whined spreading his legs widely. 'Please, start preparing me already. I want you so much...' Lawliet reached for a small half-used bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Then he slowly forced one of them between this tiny ring of muscles which welcomed it eagerly.

Light let out a whimper but bucked his hips wanting more. L bent to him and placed kisses along his jawline.

'So tight...' He breathed out adding another finger. 'Just like a little _virgin_' he nibbled on exposed neck creating a fine love bite. 'Can you feel it, Light-chan? My digits moving inside of you, filling you up...?' He attempted a little dirty talk which turned the teen on even more than he already was.

'M-more...' Light begged desperately clinging to his seme.

'As my fiancé wishes' L let his third finger join the others, making the last preparations and stretching movements. Light raised up just to pull Lawliet down to kiss him deeply. His every cell was in need of the touch of this raven-haired man. L hit the boy's sweet spot only one time before pulling his fingers out and coating his length giving it three rough strokes.

'From behind, L. I want it from behind...' Light whispered with a scarlet blush spreading all over his face.

'Are you sure, Light-chan?' Ryuuzaki asked with surprise in his voice. Light didn't particurarly like this position. The teen just turned around and got on all fours waiting impatiently for his lover. So L slowly positioned himself behind the boy pressing the tip of his cock to Light's entrance and bent over him. Just before pushing carefully in, he pecked the spot between Light's shoulder-blades.

The teen hissed in pain and let out a quiet sob arching his back so that he clang to L's chest. When the detective was fully in, he started whispering comforting words in his ear and massaging his nipples to make him forget about the pain of being stretched out. He kissed away all the tears that escaped Light's tightly shut eyes. The teen slowly turned his head and searched for L's mouth. Ryuuzaki kissed him back slipping his tongue through the slightly parted lips and exploring the boy's cavity. When the kiss ended he pushed his lover lightly forward and began moving in a gentle and slow pace giving him some time to get used. Light was groaning with every move of their hips but the burning ache was steadily disappearing, being replaced with just pleasure. Soon he communicated clearly that he wanted more.

L grabbed his waist and kept up the pace of his thrusts. The boy's back arched when he pounded into him forcefully aiming exactly at his prostate. Light gripped the sheets screaming in pleasure and feeling the upcoming orgasm.

But then Lawliet suddenly stopped and flipped him over pulling the boy on top of himself, putting the climax off in time a bit. Light gasped sitting on his hips with eyes wide open in surprise. He sent his lover a questioning look breathing heavily.

'I simply adore observing your face while our love-making' L answered thrusting up into the boy again. Light's eyes rolled into the depths of his skull and the blissful expression reappeared on his features once more as he was moving up and down. He placed his hands on Lawliet's chest supporting himself and leaned down to kiss the detective. Their thrusts became more desperate and L rolled them over again pounding into this addicting heat which was sucking him up without any real rhythm anymore. Light was clinging to his lover trying to hold back loud moans and panting heavily. The detective crashed his lips against his and grabbed his member giving it a few last strokes before the boy obtained his spent. His scream was muffled by Ryuuzaki's mouth. He continued on thrusting a little longer and finally joined the teen in pleasure which encompassed all his body and he collapsed unwittingly onto the boy beneath him. Light was already unconscious, wrapped tightly up in his dream after their exhausting but absolutely satisfying session. L cleaned them off the semen and sweat and kissed tenderly his temple pulling the teen into his arms.

'Simple "I love you" is not enough to express the strength of my feelings towards you, Yagami Light...' He whispered closing his eyes and letting himself drown in subconsciousness.

…

Saying that he was nervous would be a great concealment. Light was utterly anxious, only thanks to his perfect composure practiced through the years he could pretend that everything was alright.

Nevertheless, the very thought that only minutes were separating him from becoming married to the greatest detective on this world was getting him trembling. He wanted it and was afraid of it at the same time.

'Stop thinking all these ridiculous thoughts, Light!' He scolded himself. 'Becoming his was the thing you wanted from the very beginning!'

'Oh, that so?' He suddenly heard low baritone, the only one which had never failed to make him a bunch of distress and uncertainty. L was standing behind the boy in a black suit with white lily in the boutonnière of his jacket. His black messy hair became less messy though still it looked like Ryuuzaki hadn't combed in a while. But he looked perfect. Especially with this wonderful and rare smile of his which appeared on his face when the teen turned around.

'You're so adorable in this coronet' L came closer to him and caressed his already burning cheek. 'Especially when you're blushing that cutely' the detective took his face into hands and looked deeply into Light's caramel eyes. 'I would kiss you right now but unfortunately I am not allowed to yet.' He clasped their hands. 'Are you ready, my love?' He asked admiring his beautiful bride by his side. Light looked particularly great in this white suit and flower coronet pinned in his auburn hair. L felt as if he could fall in love with him once again seeing him looking that dazzlingly.

The boy inhaled deeply and slowly nodded peeking shyly at his lover. 'I am' he whispered in response.

'Then let's go' Lawliet smiled with affection and so they started their way along the aisle.

The next scenes Light remembered really blurry. He knew that they'd been observed by all the gathered guests (Light's closest family and some people from the Wammy's House with Watari, Roger and Mello and Near at the spearhead). He was sure that Sayu inhaled rapidly (probably holding back a huge nosebleed) when she'd seen her brother looking so adorable (she might have also squeaked quiet "_kya_!" but the boy wasn't sure).

All he remembered from the actual moment of getting married were the mutual "I do's", giving one another rings (here Light's vision was particularly blurry) and the most awaiting part - the kiss.

Lawliet took his face gently into his hands and wiped off all the tears that escaped Light's eyes. Then he pulled the teen to himself and their lips finally met in the most longing kiss. If it had lasted a moment longer, Light would have probably fainted having forgotten how to breathe. L was leading the kiss so that it stayed gentle but for them it was the most loving they'd ever had. The teen felt like his knees melted, the cloud of dizziness enshrouded his mind. He wanted this moment to last forever.

The noise of clapping resounded in the room when the two finally separated from each other catching their breaths. Light was looking straight into L's eyes still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ryuuzaki smiled tenderly in a way reserved only for the teen and stroked lightly his hot cheek. Light slowly curved his lips in the most beautiful way - the timidness was mixing with happiness and love written all over his face. His blush was making his expression complete - that was his gorgeous Light-chan, now bound to him forever.

L grabbed his bride's hand and they slowly made their way back smiling at the guests but especially at one another. When they left the building of register office the sudden shower of rice flew down on them and the photographer moved in taking a series of photos of the married couple. L smirked and pulled the teen to himself for a better effect joining their lips once more. These photos were supposed to be the only one taken. Ryuuzaki couldn't risk that the world would see his face and so he wanted these few pictures to be absolutely amazing - to keep this moment forever in memory.

'Brother!' They suddenly heard from behind. Sayu rushed into them almost knocking Light over and hugging him tightly. 'You made the most adorable bride ever!' She exclaimed clinging to her sibling.

'Sayu, call it off…!' Light felt his cheeks burning. And this time it wasn't pleasant.

'_I woooooon't_!' She teased him grinning widely and reaching for a coronet. 'Are you going to throw it behind yourself?' She asked with a smirk.

'That's not a veil! I am wearing it only because Ryuuga asked me to!' He said crossing his arms and pushing away Sayu's hands.

'It suits you perfectly, my love' L smirked wrapping his arm around his husband's waist.

'You won't deceive anybody, Light' Sayu shook her head lightly still smiling. She then leaned to him again and pecked his cheek. 'I want you to treat him as if he was the most precious thing in your life, Ryuuga' she said firmly eyeing the detective. 'He's my big brother, after all' she sent them another of her cheerful smiles.

'Don't talk as if I weren't with you' Light snapped frowning. 'Besides, I can take care of myself!'

'No one doubts it' she winked at him meaningfully.

'Hello, Light, what a nice _coronet_ you're wearing' Mello approached them with Near following him.

'Isn't it?' Light promised himself that this blonde wouldn't ruin his big day. '_Jealous?_' He smirked leaning against L's shoulder.

'_Like hell_' Mello replied being kind enough not to offend the bride during his wedding day.

'Wish you the best' Near mumbled in his monotone but his lips were slightly smiling.

Both of the L's successors looked unusually due to the suits they were wearing. It was weird to see Mello in elegant clothes instead of naughty leather and Near dressed up differently to his usual white pajamas.

'Don't neglect your duties as L' Mello whispered to the detective. 'Even when your ukie decides to make a strip-tease for you while you're working' he chuckled maliciously.

'Thank you for your concern, Mello' L answered not falling for the catch. 'I can assure you that nothing can distract me when I work. However,' he set his sight on Light again 'I really wouldn't mind if Raito-kun wanted to make a little show for _me_.' He teased the boy beside him enjoying the sight of scarlet all over his face.

'Even you against me…? I hate you' Light grunted, his mouth formed into a pout.

'Rubbish, darling, you love me' L chuckled pecking his temple.

The next in the line to congratulate them were Light's parents. Sachiko embraced her son and son-in-law with tears in her eyes and wished them luck and happiness. Soichiro was less effusive but he still hugged Light and shook L's hand mumbling some congratulations and wishing them good life. Light was more than happy that his father managed to overcome his prejudices towards his choices and object of affection.

The last one in the line was Watari.

'I hope that you know what you've gotten yourself into, L' he said quietly with a serious face.

'I made the best choice in my life' Ryuuzaki stated firmly holding Light tightly and closely to himself.

'I wish you weren't wrong' the older man sighed and finally let himself smile a bit. 'Be happy, that's all I want for both of you now' he said placing his palm on L's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

'We certainly will' L murmured, his eyes shined for a fraction of second. 'Thank you, Watari. It means a lot to me.' He turned his sight to Light again. 'Are you ready to go, my love?' He asked raising a brow.

'Can't wait' Light let out a quiet laughter. Oh, how happy he was! 'Wherever you go, I'll follow you.'

'That's a dangerous promise if I may say' Ryuuzaki chuckled as they were coming to the limousine which was to take them to the airport.

'Oh, shut up' the teen leaned to him giving him the last kiss before they turned around and waved everybody goodbye and came into the vehicle.

The place where they were going to spend their honeymoon was a mystery, even for Light. However, he could care less - as long as Lawliet was to stay with him, any place would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And the third part is out - the wedding night *wink wink*. However, I must admit that this lemon isn't particularly spectacular - the better ones still ahead ;) Starting from the next chapter things will start becoming _weird_, so feel warned.**

* * *

><p>'And you say that this area is totally private and no one will disturb us?' Light asked wanting to be sure.<p>

'Exactly, Light-chan. No one but us is permitted to be here.' L assured the boy.

Light looked around admiring the beauty of the surrounding. Their little hut on the beach with the bay - a little piece of heaven that belonged only to them.

'L…' the teen sighed being at loss for words. 'It's perfect' he whispered turning to his husband and embracing him. Their mouths met halfway.

'May we come into the water?' Light asked shyly burying his face into the crook of L's neck.

'If you only want it, love. We can do anything' Ryuuzaki tousled his perfect hair gaining an angry snap from the boy.

They came to the shore holding their hands. L then slowly started stripping the teen off his clothes and Light did the same to him.

'Wait, are we coming in _naked_?' Light squeaked feeling that the detective grasped the elastic of his boxers.

'We are here _alone_, Light. No one but me will see you' Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes but felt tenderness at the same time pulling down the last piece of the teen's clothing. He pulled his lover into a slow deep kiss as they were coming into the warm water showered in the last sunshines of the setting sun. When they were half immersed, Light placed his arms around L's neck and his legs automatically locked around the detective's waist. He pressed their foreheads together inhaling deeply and chuckling.

'It's for real' he whispered. 'You and I…' he sighed as they were coming farther. 'I love you' he breathed out placing chaste kisses on L's cheek.

'I love you more…' Ryuuzaki murmured placing his hands on the boy's hips and massaging them lightly.

'Noooo waaaay' Light chuckled again rubbing his nose against L's one and shaking his head while his lips were grinning.

'Light…' L joined their lips for a few seconds.

'Hmm?' The teen hummed contentedly.

'I want to make love with you' he whispered squeezing his palms on Light's thighs. 'Is that alright?'

'Perfectly alright' the boy whispered back in his ear. 'But firstly you gotta carry me to the bedroom like you once promised, remember…?' His voice turned into a tempting purr in the end.

'I remember every single word I said that time' L murmured turning around and slowly coming out of the water having Light clung to his chest. 'However, I won't keep the promise I made.'

'Why not?' Light looked at him raising a brow.

'It's gonna be better than I swore' he said huskily crossing the step of the hut and shutting the door behind them.

At first, they had to go to the bathroom for a towel to dry themselves up. L then took Light into his arms again heading for a bedroom where he gently placed his husband on the mattress of the huge bed and climbed on top of him. They were kissing - lightly and more roughly. Their tongues were tangling with each other, battling for dominance which L always won in the end. The detective then moved lower pleasing Light with his gentle and not-so-gentle caresses, nips and kisses, marking the body of his lover. When he finally reached the crotch, the teen had been already fully aroused, his member was standing in readiness waiting impatiently for some attention. When L took him into his hot cavern, Light moaned loudly voicing shamelessly his pleasure. His stamina had been quite high already but still when Ryuuzaki wanted, he knew how to make his lover cum quickly just because of receiving a blowjob. And he used his dirty tricks now, toying with Light's testicles and teasing his hole with one finger while bobbing his head up and down.

Light was already a mumbling and moaning shadow of his usual self, being only half conscious because of the overwhelming pleasure. His hands were clenched in fists on the sheets, his eyes rolled into the depths of his skull, his lips parted and drooling, back arched in an utter ecstasy. With the last hard suck L did he came violently screaming the name of his husband. L bent over him again settling between his legs and waiting for him to recover a bit after the orgasm. When Light's panting calmed down, he leaned to him again locking their lips together, letting the boy taste himself. Light wove his hands in Ryuuzaki's hair, his legs were widely spread for the detective, he was giving himself entirely to the man he madly loved. When the kiss ended, Light took L's right hand and started sucking on his fingers, coating them nicely in his saliva. There was something absolutely erotic in the way his tongue was dancing around Lawliet's digits and the detective found it hard to resist while being tempted like that. Light opened his caramel shining eyes and let go of the fingers feeling a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. L's hand traveled down the boy's body, both of the lovers knew exactly where. The first digit came in almost without any notice. Light felt utterly relaxed, besides, Ryuuzaki's onyx eyes were consuming all his attention. L was observing his husband from the above letting all of his emotions come out from behind a thick mask. Light could see all the love, warmth and rapture in these dark orbs shining in the semidarkness. That was the really first time they were staring at each other like that. This full trust and sense of safety between them was intoxicating.

Light winced when the second finger entered him but L quickly fixed it hitting the teen's prostate. The blissful expression reappeared on Light's face as he moaned out L's name pulling the detective down for a kiss. The last digit slowly eased its way inside making the teen writhe in pain but Ryuuzaki's lips were successfully distracting him.

'L… I'm ready' he exhaled quietly near the detective's mouth. Lawliet pulled the fingers out and used the lube to make his length slippery and positioned himself at his husband's entrance.

'You are my only love, Light. I will love you forever...' He whispered and kissed delicately the teen beneath him.

He then slowly forced himself in, not stopping before he was fully engulfed in Light's body. Light's eyes were shut tightly, some of the tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. L removed the salty drops whispering loving words to the boy. When Light gave a sign, they started their rhythmical rocking making each other groan and pant. The pace was gentle and slow, they wanted to feel the pleasure forever, never separating again.

The night went on and they couldn't get enough of each other, trying every position they could come up with. When Light was nearing his climax for the fifth time being on elbows and knees and arching his back while L was pounding into him from behind, he was almost unconscious. He released seeing fireworks and collapsed on the bed all limp. Ryuuzaki finished himself three seconds later coming inside the boy for the fourth time that night and collapsed beside the teen being utterly exhausted. All he did before falling asleep was pulling Light to himself and murmuring indistinct "I love you". The teen didn't even bother to wipe himself off his lover's semen, not caring about the thin strings of white fluid flowing down his thighs. He fell asleep at once on this messy bed in the arms of his husband.

...

When Light finally opened his eyes it was already afternoon. Lawliet wasn't asleep anymore but was lying beside him holding him tightly to himself and stroking gently his back. Light placed a chaste kiss on his husband's collarbone and inhaled deeply.

'How do you feel, my Light-chan?' L murmured a question into the boy's auburn hair.

'Tired, dirty… and sore' Light chuckled raising his head up to look into L's eyes. 'But absolutely _satisfied_' he added trailing his digits along Ryuuzaki's jawline.

'Would you like a bath, my love?' L asked giving him a peck on his forehead.

'More than anything now' Light answered raising himself on elbows. 'But I'm quite positive that I can't walk today, L' he sent him a sheepish smile.

'Not to be worried, I am always ready to hold you in my arms' the detective smiled back and rolled his husband gently on his back. He then slipped one of his arms under Light's shoulders and the second - under his knees and slowly raised the boy up. Light prevented a hiss when the arrow of pain pierced his back and buried his face into the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck wrapping his arms around him.

'Oh, the water's ready' he mumbled in surprise when they reached the bathroom.

'Hai, I got up a little earlier sensing that you would wake up soon and prepared the bath for us…' L put his lover into the warm water and smiled seeing the state of reverie which appeared on Light's face. He went into the big tub right after.

Light opened his half-lidded eyes and smiled tilting his head. He loved the gentle touch of L's fingers on his body. He loved the way his digits wove in his hair soaping them and washing. He loved every single caress Lawliet gave him.

When they were done with bathroom, they headed for a small kitchen for a breakfast. L placed the boy on the sofa and told him to stay there.

'What would you like to eat, Light-chan?' He asked.

'Can I have pancakes?' The teen mumbled. 'I would like pancakes with maple syrup.'

'Are you sure? You know how sweet the maple syrup is' L arched a brow.

'Yeah, I know. I just feel like eating it' he flushed adorably peeking up at the detective.

'Whatever Raito-kun wants' Ryuuzaki pecked the top of his head and turned to the kitchen counters taking all the needed ingredients.

'Since when are you able to cook?' Light asked suspiciously observing his lover from the living room.

'I used to watch Raito-kun while he was cooking and decided that it's quite a useful ability' he prepared a frying pan. 'Besides, it's not that difficult.'

Light fell silent focusing on observing his lover bustling in the kitchen.

'How many pancakes will Raito-kun eat?' L asked suddenly rousing him from his inner reflections.

'Two will be fine' he said adjusting his tight shorts on slender thighs.

After a while Ryuuzaki announced that everything was ready and poured some maple syrup onto the meal. He then took the plate and sat down near the teen on the couch.

'Thanks' Light sent him a grateful smile and reached his hand out to the detective but L sticked a piece of the pancake on a fork instead of passing him the plate. 'What are you doing?' The teen asked furrowing.

'Feeding you' L smiled putting the fork into Light's surprised mouth.

'I am not a child!' The teen protested after chewing and swallowing.

'No…' Ryuuzaki shook his head. 'You are my littl _baby_' he said with a malicious smirk across his lips.

'You're taking advantage of the whole situation!' Light snapped blushing but obediently ate the second portion.

'Look into my eyes, Raito-kun, and tell me honestly that you dislike the way I look after you…' Lawliet purred leaning closer and staring into caramel orbs. Light sighed deeply and submitted kissing L briefly.

'I would lie trying to deny how much I like it' he whispered. 'Please, continue…' he parted his lips in an "o" shape and L was more than willing to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Poor L... He's going to have a hard time with Light soon... xD**

* * *

><p>Days were passing but they seemed not to notice the speeding time, being too absorbed by staying together. No one was there to disturb their peace - just Lawliet and Light in a safe idyllic bubble spending their time on cherishing the other one's presence.<p>

'L, may we go for a walk? I am curious how long is that beach…' Light suggested one day drinking a glass of milk and relaxing on a rocking chair.

'Why not? I don't know that myself' Ryuuzaki answered standing up from the couch and closing his laptop. He might be on his honeymoon but he couldn't entirely cut himself off his duties as the great detective.

'Don't forget about using the sun lotion' Light reminded him. 'The sun is harsh and you are paler than a ghost. You'd get sunburnt.' He went to the kitchen to clean the glass up.

'You should rub the lotion in yourself as well' L stated from the living room. 'You may be tanned but it doesn't mean you can't get sunburnt.'

'I know' Light rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to take a few small radishes out of it. 'But I can easily take the 20SPF while you must use 50SPF at least' he washed precisely the vegetables and came back to the detective.

'Radish?' L raised a brow eyeing what Light was holding.

'Yeah, I have a crave to eat it. What's so strange about it?' The teen frowned.

'I don't think it will create a good match with all the milk you've just drunk.' The detective stated covering his skin with the protective lotion.

'Oh, c'mon, everything you eat goes to the same place where it's being mixed all together in every possible way. And that place is called _stomach_' Light didn't know why but he felt irritated a bit because of L's comment. He went to the hall and grabbed his sunglasses and the sunscreen from the desk.

'Shall we go?' He asked when he saw Ryuuzaki coming to him. L nodded soundlessly observing his husband who was inserting a small round radish inside his mouth.

They had known each other for almost three years, had been married for four weeks but never before had Light been acting that changeable. He'd had his better and worse days before, of course but never _ever_ had he had them _at the same time_. Today was a great example - just in the morning Light had become extremely pissed off because L had left a bit of mess in the bathroom the day before. He'd shouted at the detective offending him awfully. He'd then come to him and apologized clambering up on his lap and being extremely clingy and sweet and they'd somehow found themselves in bed but Light had stopped L in the middle of hot foreplay saying that he hadn't been in the mood and telling his husband to stop being such a pervert.

And so they'd ended up in the living room with L working and Light drinking the milk (that was weird in itself because the boy didn't like it much).

Now, they were walking along the shore, holding their hands and everything seemed to come back to normal but Ryuuzaki could obviously tell that something was not alright. He slowly let go of their hands and wrapped his arm around Light's waist pulling him closer.

'What?' Light asked looking up at him and frowning.

'Nothing. I just wanted to have you closer' L murmured looking intensively at his husband however he couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden behind the sun glasses. Light shrugged his shoulders but wrapped his own arm around the detective in the returning gesture.

'Why have you been so distant for the last couple of days?' L took the risk and asked directly.

'Have I?' Light frowned. 'I haven't noticed.'

Ryuuzaki stopped them and turned the teen to himself taking his sun glasses off to see his face properly.

'Yes, you have. A lot. I wonder why is that…' he looked deeply into the caramel orbs of his lover. Light clenched his lips feeling the arising anger again.

'It's you who's acting weird!' He pointed at him with his index finger crossing arms on his chest. After a few seconds of staring at each other L let go.

'Alright. Shall we continue our walk, then?' He asked trying to touch Light's waist again but the teen wriggled out of his embrace.

'Actually, I lost the interest in strolling. I want to come back' he demanded and turned around, not waiting for the detective.

Something is terribly wrong, L thought following his now pissed-off lover.

When they reached their hut, the sun was already setting. Light rushed inside and without saying a word, he headed for the bathroom.

'I have to work a little more. Will you forgive me for not joining you in the bed in some time yet, darling?' L asked the boy who'd just opened the door to the bathroom.

Light mumbled something indistinctly and vanished behind the door.

The detective sighed heavily leaving it behind as it was. He didn't want to make things worse. Light was in a terrible mood today.

L came to the bedroom around midnight. He didn't suppose that he would see his lover already asleep. However, it wasn't the thing that shocked him the most. The most bizarre thing of it all was what L saw on the nightstand.

'My _lollipops_?' He whispered taking a few white sticks and wrappers from the desk. Since when had Light liked and _eaten _his sweets…?

He turned off the light and pulled the teen to himself clinging to his back. He'd already missed his usually wanton Light-chan…

…

Light woke up suddenly in the early morning feeling strange. He noticed L's arms wrapped around him but that wasn't a case.

The burning feeling in his stomach and gullet _was the case_.

Damn… He knew he would start vomiting in any second.

Light jumped off the bed waking roughly Ryuuzaki up but he didn't have any time to apologize as the nausea attacked again, even stronger than before. He hastened to the bathroom and made it in a very last moment before he violently threw up. L came to the boy and helped him stand up.

'I-I'm sorry, L…' Light buried his face into the crook of Lawliet's neck. 'I m-must have e-eaten something bad yesterday…' he stuttered a bit shaking lightly in Ryuuzaki's arms. He didn't know why but he got the burning urge to cry and was barely controlling himself.

'It's alright…' L was holding his lover and stroking lightly his back seeming calm but in fact his thoughts were racing. He had very bad feelings connected with what had just happened. He could see a connection between Light's strange behavior, eating craves and morning vomiting, although his logical mind was screaming how ridiculous it sounded.

Could it be possible…?, he wondered embracing his quivering little darling. And _if so_, what does it mean for us…?

…

When Light went out of the bathroom, he looked paler than usually.

'How do you feel, Light-chan?' L asked coming close to the boy and embracing him.

'L… don't' Light tried to push him away. 'You can catch whatever I got…'

'I doubt it, darling' L strengthened the hug. If he was right, he certainly wouldn't catch anything.

'I must have gotten poisoned with something. Maybe you were right about not eating radishes after drinking milk…' Light mumbled into Ryuuzaki's shirt.

'Maybe…' As long as L wasn't sure, he didn't want to tell Light about the possible reason for all of that.

'Do we have any rusks?' Light asked after a while. 'If it's the food poisoning I cannot eat anything indigestible.'

'Don't worry, my Light-chan. I'll take care of you' Lawliet murmured drawing patterns on Light's back with his finger...

Until noon Light felt alright again and he was suspiciously cheerful. He wasn't leaving L alone even for five minutes.

Not that the detective would mind.

'L, I feel so great today!' The teen exclaimed nestling on Ryuuzaki's lap and clinging to him. 'Whatever it was in the morning, it was a one-time thing!' He gave his husband a sweet kiss caressing his cheeks.

'That's wonderful news, darling' L was hiding his anxiety away from the teen though his suspicions only increased because of this sudden burst of glee. Light seemed not to notice any fake in his smile.

'Will we go for ice-creams?' The teen looked at him pleadingly. 'I feel like eating three balls today…'

'I am not sure if it's a good idea. You were vomiting in the morning' L pointed him out.

'But now I feel great!' He exclaimed with a pout forming on his mouth. Then, suddenly his expression changed. 'Pretty please, Lawliet…?' Light made the puppy eyes. Puppy eyes…? L was stunned. This is no good, he thought. His lover could be adorable and cute but had never been _that_ naively sweet. Yesterday he was awfully pissed-off, today in the morning he was almost crying, now he's utterly joyful… What causes these mood swings?, L wondered finally agreeing to his lover's plea. He couldn't refuse his Light-chan.

'I love you, L!' Was all the teen answered before giving him an innocent kiss and jumping up on his feet, being cheerful like a child.

They indeed went for ice-creams and Light indeed ate three balls. The vanilla, chocolate and strawberry one. L couldn't recognize him. It was like Light had turned into a completely different person. And Ryuuzaki felt really confused.

When they came back home in the late evening, Light literally dragged L to the bedroom and univocally asked for his love being almost _too_ eager. He had never been that vocal during the whole love-making session either, panting, moaning and screaming in ecstasy when L took him from behind.

Ryuuzaki couldn't help the impression that it wasn't his husband.

However, the next morning confirmed all of his worries - Light woke roughly up and vomited again. The detective found him sobbing on the bathroom floor.

'L-L…' he whined. 'I g-guess that the i-ice-creams were a-a b-bad idea…' he was grasping his stomach. 'What is w-wrong with me, L…? W-why is it h-happening t-to m-me…?!' He hid his face in hands.

Lawliet knew how terrible it must have been for the boy. The only thing Light truly feared was falling sick.

'Nothing is wrong, darling…' he whispered soothingly in the teen's ear embracing his trembling figure. Light buried his face into L's chest crying soundlessly. 'We're going to see the doctor, Light' Ryuuzaki said smoothly. 'But now it's still too early and I am sure you're still sleepy and a bit sore. Let's come back to bed…' saying that he lifted Light up and carried him to the bedroom where he laid the boy gently on the bed and waited by his side until his lover hadn't fallen asleep again.

When L was sure that the teen was sleeping peacefully, he pecked his forehead, got up and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch in his tucked position and reached his hand out for his cell. He chose one of the contacts and phoned his friend from long time ago.

'Doctor Harris?' He asked when the other side picked up the phone. 'It's Ryuuzaki…'

…

Light suddenly sat up on the bed, all covered in sweat feeling his heart racing. He didn't remember what he had dreamed about but he was sure of one thing - it had been a nightmare. He reached for a bottle of water from the nightstand he'd prepared for himself one day before and took three huge gulps to ease the burning thirst. He felt nauseous again but this time he noticed a bowl near the bed so that he didn't have to hurry to the bathroom. Fortunately, he had nothing but the water to throw up but, nevertheless, it was a horrible experience.

'Oh, Light-chan, you've already awakened' L came into the room but suddenly stopped seeing his husband grabbing the bowl and being all sweaty. 'What happened? Does it hurt anywhere?' He came quickly to the boy and took the basin out of his hands.

'It's nothing, really…' Light turned his head away feeling the unfounded humiliation. 'I've had a nightmare, that's all.' He murmured quietly.

Ryuuzaki sat down near the teen and embraced him kissing lightly his wet forehead.

'I've already assigned our visit to the doctor's' he whispered stroking calmingly Light's back.

'I don't want to be sick' the boy murmured with a frown. 'I am ruining our honeymoon' he felt the tears assembling in his eyes.

'No, you're not…' L nuzzled his face in Light's auburn locks and pecked his earlobe. The teen shivered being really sensitive on that particular spot and leaned against the detective's shoulder. 'I've prepared a bath for you, Raito-kun' L whispered in his ear. 'We should go now if we don't want the water to cool down.'

He led the teen to the bathroom and slowly stripped him off (his own) baggy white shirt and boxers Light used to sleep in. He didn't know if it was just his imagination or Light's abdomen really _was_ a little more _round_ than _flat_ but before he could analyze any farther, the teen had already gotten into the tub.

Light leaned against the edge of the bathtub and half-lidded his eyes relaxing in the warm water. L's touch was soothing, it was getting all the pain and anxiety away…

Ryuuzaki was observing Light's face closely. He could see how his muscles were slowly loosening as he was massaging the boy's body with a sponge.

He then braved himself to run his hand down Light's stomach, just to get sure if he had seen properly before. He clenched his teeth feeling the very _real_ bump of his belly. It hadn't used to be there. Light had always been slim, his abdomen had been perfectly flat.

Maybe he just had put on weight a little…?

L knew how ridiculously it sounded - Light was crazy about eating healthy and staying fit. He wouldn't ever let his belly get round.

'Is something wrong, L?' Light asked suddenly. The detective looked into his now open caramel eyes.

'No, why would it be?' He asked covering a lie with a gentle smile.

'You've been stroking my stomach for a while…' the teen frowned.

'I just love caressing your body, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki replied placing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

'Ah, okay then' Light smiled weakly and let the detective continue.

After the bath he dressed up in the loose trousers and put on a plain black t-shirt. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't fasten his usual tight jeans and it irritated him a bit - he decided that after recovering he would start jogging to lose the unneeded kilograms.

They came to the car and Light wanted to take the driver's seat but L prevented him.

'Hey, what are you doing?' The teen asked all strangled. He was the one who used to drive them everywhere if there was a need.

'If Raito-kun lets, I will drive today.' The detective led the boy to the passenger's seat.

'And since when exactly are you able to drive?' Light asked narrowing his eyes. He really liked sitting behind the steering wheel.

'It's pretty easy to drive a vehicle' the detective stated starting the engine.

'So you don't have the driving license?' Light groaned. 'I should have known!'

'You don't need to worry, Raito-kun. I won't kill us' L assured taking a turn on the road.

'That's not what I'm worrying about! The most important is what will we do if the police catches us!' The teen exclaimed being a bit angry with the detective for being that reckless.

'They won't' Ryuuzaki stated simply.

'How can you know?' Light didn't seem to be convinced.

'We won't be going for a long time, Raito-kun. The place we're heading to is only a couple of miles away.'

'It doesn't really calm me down, you know…' Light whispered but gave up on arguing. He knew he wouldn't win anyway. 'You know that doctor?' He asked after a while.

'Yes. He's my old familiar' L said. 'I trust his judgement. He will diagnose your case perfectly.'

'I don't think there is a lot to diagnose, L. It's just a food poisoning' Light muttered.

'Or is it?' Lawliet replied knowing that his hypothesis, even though totally preposterous, could be true. And if so, Light was going to get _truly_ shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: I am pretty sure that all of you have already figured out what is going on here... Well, what can I say? As weird as it is, I actually like this motive. If any of you knew a good story with Light in the "blassing state", would you mind sending me a link or leaving a comment with the titleauthor of the story...? Because, as for now, I have only come across the fics with L getting pregnant and in such I have no interest. It's gotta be _Light_ xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Poor Light... He thinks he's just a victim of another prank. Little does he know that this time L is totally serious... How long will he be living in denial...?**

* * *

><p>'L, are you sure this is the right clinic?' Light asked furrowing as he'd read the title - "Women's Ward - Gynecology".<p>

'I am sure. It's here' L said firmly parking on a parking lot.

'Have you read the inscription? It's the gynecology clinic! What the hell are we doing here?' Light looked around slowly following the detective.

'Here our doctor sees his patients' L answered knowing exactly where to go.

'He's a gynecologist?' Light arched a brow trying to understand L's motives.

'Yes' the short reply came.

'Then why are we going to see the _gynecologist_?' The teen was trying to get the satisfying answer at last.

'I've already told you why, Raito-kun. I trust him' the detective mumbled passing by the reception.

'Excuse me!' The receptionist shouted after them. 'Where are you going if I may ask?'

'We have the prearranged visit with Doctor Harris' Ryuuzaki replied in his low monotone.

'Oh… really?' The woman looked really confused looking at them. 'May I ask of your name, sir?' She bit her bottom lip.

'It's Ryuuga' L said keeping the perfect lack of expression on his face.

She started flicking through the files until she indeed found the said visit. But when she raised her head again to look at the strange couple, they'd already disappeared in the maze of corridors.

'This is at least _weird_, L' Light whispered to his lover seeing two women waiting in a line to their doctor's surgery.

'I must ask Raito-kun to stop speaking now. His voice would betray his sex.' L silenced him.

Light frowned more but obediently closed his mouth. They sat on the chairs waiting for the doctor to call them inside.

The young women from the line peeked curiously at them. Light didn't want them to recognize a male in him and so he hid his face in the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck turning away. L played his role well wrapping his arm around the teen's waist and lightly stroking his cheek with a small smile across his lips. Sitting like that they might have been taken for a completely normal and straight couple and that was L's aim.

He took one of Light's hands in his and clasped their fingers.

'It's gonna be alright' he cooed in the teen's ear brushing the sensitive lobe with his mouth.

Light didn't answer keeping the promise and staying silent. He didn't know the point of this whole drama but decided to play in Ryuuzaki's little game.

Finally the door to the surgery opened and the previous patient left. The doctor peeked out of the room and when he noticed L, he gave him a sign to come inside.

Lawliet and Light stood up and quickly made their way there, trying to escape the curious eyes of the other patients.

When the door behind them closed, both of them sighed in relief.

'Hello, Ryuuzaki' the doctor said. 'It's been years…'

'Yes, it's nice to see you in good health, Peter' L replied. His words were polite but the tone remained unchanged.

'So, what is your "special case"?' The man asked.

'I would like you to meet my husband, Light' L said peeking at the teen. 'Light, this is doctor Harris I told you about.'

The boy reached out his hand and shook the doctor's one.

'I would like you to examine him, Peter. In _your_ way' the detective added.

'Examine him…? But for what?' Harris got confused looking at the auburn-haired teen by his side.

'I chose you, Peter, because I trust you' L said firmly. 'And I know I can be sure of your discretion. All I ask of you is to examine my husband' he muttered again looking intensively into the doctor's eyes.

'As you wish' Harris agreed at last shaking lightly his head. 'I wonder what your plan is this time…' he turned to the boy. 'I must ask you to take off your shirt' Light did as he'd been told and removed the upper set of clothing. The doctor used his stethoscope listening to the slighlty faster than normally heartbeat. 'Please, relax' he told Light and the brunette obediently calmed down breathing deeply. 'I will take your blood and urine sample now and then we'll check your temperature' he said gesturing at the teen to sit down on the couch. Light gulped reaching out his arm and turning his sight away - he truly hated any treatments concerning _needles_ going _through_ his _skin_. 'Alright, now I would like to ask you to—' Harris didn't manage to finish the sentence as Light grabbed the small specimen jar which was placed on the desk and headed for the small toilet in the room. He quickly filled it with his piss and came back to the surgery.

'Thank you for this' the doctor said and passed him a thermometer. 'Keep it under your arm for a few minutes' Harris instructed calling for the nurse to examine the taken sampls of Light's blood and urine. 'What are your symptoms?' he asked trying to keep his voice under control, although he started having very bad feelings about this whole situation.

'I've been contantly tired recently' Light admitted rubbing his forehead. 'The sudden feelings of coldness or hotness are pretty annoying too. I have never suffered from anything like this before… However, what I find _particularly_ disturbing is morning sickness. I _hate_ vomiting.' He pouted in disapproval.

'Don't forget about your uncontrollable mood swings, Light-kun' L interrupted peeking at his beautiful husband from the chair he'd perched on. The teen sent him a death glare but didn't say anything to deny these words.

The thermometer suddenly beeped and the doctor took it from under Light's arm. He frowned and hummed in wonder leaning closer to the boy and touching delicately his stomach.

'What is the meaning of this?' The teen demanded feeling strange while being touched like that.

'I wish I knew myself' the doctor sighed deeply. 'Alright, lie down on the couch and lower your pants to the hips, please' he commanded.

The boy obliged but felt anxious a bit at the same time. 'What are you going to do?' He asked observing how the doctor was preparing all his equipment.

'The USG. It's absolutely necessary during my examination.' Harris said and lubricated the apparatus. 'It might be cold' he warned before pressing it to Light's belly. The teen hissed at the sudden coolness but quickly got used to the strange feeling. L stood behind the doctor watching closely each detail of the displayed insides of his lover's stomach. Suddenly Harris stiffened and then quickly dialled a number on his phone. 'Grace?' He muttered to the cell. 'Is hCG present in the samples I've just given to you…?' He listened to the answer and got paler on his face. 'Alright, I get it… Thank you very much' he cut off the call and bit his bottom lip.

'What is it?' Light asked wanting to know what was going on. 'Am I truly sick…?' he squeaked with anxiety in his voice.

'Ryuuzaki…' the man's eyes showed shock.

'What does it show, Peter?' L asked not being able to read much from the picture.

'You know what. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't' the doctor said in a weak voice.

'What the hell are you two talking about?!' Light shouted sitting up on the couch. 'It's _my_ abdomen! I have the right to know!'

Harris kept on staring at the pictures and L decided to answer.

'It's difficult to explain it and even _more difficult_ to believe…' he sighed. 'However, it seems that this is the truth. You're pregnant, Light-chan.'

Light froze for a moment and after a while he started laughing.

'I knew it! I knew it was some kind of your sick jokes again! Very well-played, Ryuuzaki, really! Such a shame that it's _not_ funny _at all_!' He stopped laughing. His facial expression changed into anger. 'As you've had your fun now, I would like to go home. I'm tired' he started dressing up. His cold fury was written all over his face.

'Stop it, Light' L forced the boy to sit down again. 'This is not a joke, darling' he murmured softly. 'You truly are pregnant. It's impossible to explain but this is the truth - you're carrying a baby. _Our _ baby.' He added placing his hand on Light's belly.

'I told you to stop making fun of me! You really don't know the borders at all, Ryuuzaki!' Light tried to stand up again. The sudden squeezing in his throat wasn't boding well.

'I know it's hard to accept, Light-chan… but every sign proves this thesis right. Your mood swings, strange eating craves, morning vomiting… And now even the USG pictures confirm it. You are pregnant, Light.' L grasped the boy's face into his hands and smiled honestly feeling the overwhelming happiness.

But Light seemed not to share his joy.

'How dare you!' He exclaimed feeling tears assembling in his eyes. 'Joking about such a thing! You know that I won't _ever_ get pregnant! I won't ever give a birth to your child! And would you like to know why…?' His voice cracked for a second. 'B-because I am m-male for f-fuck's sake…! _Male_! So as it's c-clear now, can w-we finally g-go h-home…?' He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started sobbing soundlessly. Why did he have to joke about _that_?

Light had already agreed to the thought that he wouldn't ever have his own child. It wasn't possible as both of them were males. However, it still hurt that L was talking about it that easily. He even had managed to joke about that matter!

'Don't cry, Light-chan' L quickly embraced the boy not minding his weak protests. 'This is not a joke, I swear. I wouldn't ever dare make fun of you like that. Please, believe that all the words I said are true…' the teen wasn't answering, still sobbing.

'W-why are you d-doing t-this to m-me…?' Light drawled choking on his own tears. 'You k-know, it's so c-cruel of y-you…!'

'You really shouldn't act like that, Light' the doctor finally spoke. The boy managed to calm down a bit somehow. 'Now it's you who provides Ryuuzaki pain saying all these words. Especially that there wasn't any joke in what he said. Only the _truth_' the teen stopped crying and looked up at the man.

'You are a doctor' Light said slowly. 'You should know best that it's _impossible_ for a man to get pregnant.'

'Because it _is_ impossible' Harris thew in. 'However, your case seems to break that rule... You are certainly the man but you're also pregnant. The proofs speak for themselves.'

'Enlighten me then' Light snorted standing up from the couch.

'First of all, your symptoms indicate almost unequivocally the pregnancy and if it wasn't for you being _male_, I would have assumed at once that it was the case. As my treatment revealed, your body temperature is slightly higher than normally but it still didn't convince me enough to make the instant diagnosis. However, the presence of the human chorionic gonadotropin, in short hCG, in your samples gave me almost one hundred percent certainty of what your state is. My last line of defence was the USG... but it only made more clear that, _yes_, you _are_ pregnant.' Harris sighed deeply looking at the still disbelieving teen.

'Show me' Light demanded firmly crossing his arms. The doctor did so displaying the USG pictures again. 'I can't see anything here' he stated observing them.

'Because you don't know what you should look for' Harris said. 'It's just the second month, you won't see—'

'Wait, you say it's the second month?' Light interrupted him.

'The fifth week, to be exact' the doctor rectified.

Light looked five weeks back into the past in his memory.

Our _wedding night_…?

He came inside me four times that night, the teen thought reddening and peeking at his husband. Could it be…?

L noticed the look Light sent him and interpreted it properly.

'I must have impregnated you during our wedding night, darling.' He voiced out the boy's thoughts.

'But… you _always_ finish yourself like _that _!' Light squeaked flushing more. 'And _never before_ had something like _that_ happened!'

'We are not able to explain it, Light-chan… Let's just accept the things as they are and be happy, shall we?' L asked smoothly pulling the boy to himself and wrapping his arm around his waist. 'It's a miracle, isn't it…?' He stroked the teen's belly lightly.

However, Light couldn't accept that state of the matter that easily.

…

During the way home Light was quiet, drowned deeply in his thoughts. He hadn't accepted what the doctor and Ryuuzaki had claimed to be true. His rational mind couldn't acknowledge something that was biologically impossible.

It was just a simple food-poisoning, he thought. L may play in what he wants but he won't ever break me!

However, he'd already forgiven the detective even though this joke was particularly sadistic. Light was sure that doctor Harris had been the part of it from the very beginning and it was much more difficult to forgive someone who shouldn't make fun of patients. But he was able to do that if he were allowed to finally rest. The double morning nausea, the nightmare and the trip to the clinic had made him utterly exhausted. All he wanted now was a slumber. And _fish fingers_. Not particularly that order.

Do we even have fish fingers at home…?, Light wondered. He voiced out his question.

'I don't think so, Light-kun' L answered after a moment of hesitation. 'Would you like some?' He asked.

'I totally feel like eating them' Light said suddenly feeling great hunger. 'And chocolate pudding.' He added quickly barely preventing himself from huge salivation.

'We then have to stop in a supermarket' L sighed and took a turn at the traffic lights.

They reached the shopping center and left the car on the parking lot. L took a trolley and they entered the supermarket.

It appeared that Light craved much more than just fish fingers and pudding. After a quarter their trolley was almost overloaded with different kinds of food, snacks and beverages.

'Are you sure that you will eat all of that, Light-kun?' Ryuuzaki asked peeking at the full carriage when they were standing in a line to pay.

'We've already lacked half of the basic products at home!' The teen exclaimed putting another pack of nuts inside the trolley.

L chose not to make any comment not wanting to piss Light off. However, he couldn't agree with the boy - he always took a perfect care of renewing their food stock (and his sweets, cakes and candies as well when Light didn't look).

The bill was huge but fortunately, L couldn't complain about the empty wallet. Being the world's three greatest detectives, he wasn't ever running out of money. And he was grateful for that in situations like this one.

When they came back home Light started preparing himself a meal immediately.

Back to when they still had been in the car, he hadn't been able to stop himself from eating three big peaches (they'd had to stop at the petrol station to wash them in the toilet's basin) but it hadn't eased his hunger. He felt as if he could eat the whole fridge supply and still be hungry.

While snacking on gummy bears, L was observing like his pregnant husband was devouring the whole pack of the fish fingers and could hardly believe his eyes.

'I wonder if you could explode, Raito-kun' he suddenly said breaking the silence.

'Don't worry, L, from tomorrow on I start doing jogging and I'll get rid of all these unneeded kilos' Light said patting his stomach. 'I'll return to my form, you don't have to worry about me growing fat.'

'You're not fat, Light-kun. Your belly is a bit round only because you're pregnant.' L stated calmly.

'And you're still going on with this joke?' Light shook his head. 'I thought you'd already stopped.' He took a huge gulp of the green sencha. 'Never mind, my practice will reduce my overweight in a few days' time' he said confidently.

'You won't be doing jogging, Light-kun' L muttered firmly. 'Nor any other exercise like this. It could do the harm to the baby you're carrying.'

Light pushed himself away from the table. 'Just stop, Lawliet' he snapped. 'I am _sick_ of your stupid tricks. I don't want to hear the word "pregnant" nor "baby" anymore! Am I clear enough to you?' Not waiting for a reply, he took his plate and quickly washed it in the kitchen. He then hastened to the bedroom, not willing to confront L yet another time. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. 'Pregnant? Ha! And I say that _pigs might fly_ and I still wouldn't believe!' He curled up on his left side and drowned into a peaceful slumber.

L stayed in the living room staring at the sea through the window's pane. 'Light-chan… sometimes you're so awfully _blind_ and _stubborn_…' he sighed. The _long_ and _hard_ eight months were still to conquer before them.


End file.
